


Love without a name

by notastraightpotato



Series: My weird obsession with Hanahaki [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kihyun and Seokjin are step siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WonHope, barely any, hanahaki, hoho, mentioned namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Hoseok is in love with one of the customers, whose name he doesn't even know.





	Love without a name

'Hoseok, what the- Hoseok! What's wrong?' Yoongi ran up to the guy practically clinging onto the toilet. 'Holy fuck... Are _those_...?' He looked at the coral carnation petals falling down peacefully. He placed his hand on his friends back.

 

'Hyung... I think I'm going to die...'

 

'No, no, Hobi, don't say that. You'll be alright. I'll make sure of it.'

 

'But... I fear he'll never come back... He's been away for so long.' He wrapped his arms around the elder's waist crying. 'Yoongi hyung, I can't find him!'

 

'Who is it, Hoseokie?' Yoongi asked holding the man tightly and running his gentle fingers through the dark brown hair.

 

'I don't know... I don't know. He- he would come every week. I would usually serve him... He hasn't come in months...'

 

'Oh, I remember that guy. He was buff, yet his facial features were soft and warm. I think he was blonde the blue ends. Am I right, Hoseokie?'

 

'Yes, yes. That's him...'

 

'We'll find him. I promise you that. We'll find him even if it kills me.'

 

'It might kill me first.' Hoseok said wiping his tears away.

 

'No. You are not allowed to think like that. We'll find him and you'll be fucking ecstatic together.'

 

The younger chuckled silently. 'Thank you, hyung.'

 

'You should take same time off work.'

 

'No, I'm fine.'

 

'I don't think they would mind.'

 

'Don't worry. Please, I _need_ to be here in case he comes back.'

 

'Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you.'

 

 

  
Hoseok was looking around from the register. The man was not here. His sigh painted a melancholic picute.

 

'What is it?'

 

Hoseok turned his head towards the voice, which came from behind him. 'Seokjin hyung? Nothing, nothing.' He began cleaning the counter with the little towel he had in his hand.

 

'You've been a bit... _Off_. Would you like to take some time off work?'

 

Yoongi walked by them and whispered in the youngest's ear. 'You should, I'll keep an eye for him.'

 

'I'm fine, hyungs.'

 

'You're too stressed, Hobi. You should take the rest of the week off.'

 

'Perhaps you should listen to your best friend, Hoseok.' The boss crossed his arms and nodded.

 

'I don't have a valid reason to miss work.'

 

'Yeah, you do. You're not well.' Yoongi murmured under his breath.

 

'Is that true?' Kihyun popped out of nowhere. 'Rest if you need to.'

 

'Both of your bosses agree, Hobi.' Yoongi leaned closer to his friends ear. 'I promise. I will drag his ass to you if I see him.'

 

'Fine...'

 

'I'll come over after my shift, alright?' Yoongi asked.

 

'Okay, hyung.' The youngest answered hopelessly. 'Call me if...'

 

'I will.' Yoongi patted his hand on the other man's shoulder.

 

 

  
'Hoseok hyung!' Minhyuk ran up and hugged his friend, whose plane has just landed a moment ago. 'How was the flight?' He said radiating brightness and warmth with his wide smile.

 

The older chuckled at his adorable roommate and grined softly. 'Like any other really. A bit tiring, but it was worth to come back to you. How have you been?' He asked as Minhyuk took his suitcase and they began strolling towards the gate.

 

'Well, you can see for yourself!' He rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt. There was a name tattooed in an elegant yet fun print on his wrist.

 

'You found your soulmate?' Hoseok asked in shock and excitement. ' _Jooheon_. Congratulations, Minhyukie. Who is he?'

 

'A guy from the library. The one I've told you I've met while looking for the books that our professor told us to get. He's actually in a course one year behind. We go to the same university. Can you believe it?'

 

'That's amazing! Um, but... Did either of you got sick?'

 

'Nope. There was no time. We were too out there with our lust, which quickly bloomed into love. We just didn't hold back our feelings are were completely honest. It's just extremely easy with him. Well... We've only been marked for two months, BUT I have a lot of faith in a happy relationship.'

 

'I'm so ecstatic for you.'

 

'I know you are. It's your job as a best friend.' Minhyuk giggled lightly. 'C'mon, let's go home. You need to rest from your trip and I need to get ready for my two months anniversary.'

 

'He's one lucky fella. I'll let him know that when I see him. When will I see him?'

 

'We're planning to study together tomorrow. Will you be home?'

 

'If you'll _only_ be studying then yeah.'

 

Minhyuk laughed. 'Don't be so dirty. Of cause we'll only study, exams are coming up. So you two can meet together. You'll love him, he's so awesome! A precious bean! He has never yet failed to make me smile with his aegyo.'

 

'I'm excited then. I'm so glad you're happy.'

 

'And I'm glad you're back. I missed you, hyung.'

 

'I missed you too.' Hoseok coughed slightly.

 

 

 

'Was _he_ there?'

 

'No.' Hoseok let a light petal fall down gently on his lap. Yoongi sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arm around the younger. 'We'll find him. Please, have faith.'

 

'I might die, hyung... I don't want to... I want to see him again... Just once.'

 

'You will, Hobi.'

 

 

  
Before drifting off to sleep in Yoongi's arms his fingers were dancing on the elder's chest.

 

'He would always order ramen... He told me he really loves ramen. His friend just laughed and said that it's his soulmate.' Hoseok chuckled. 'I could cook him that. I really could. If I have a chance, I will. His smile is very beautiful... bright and warm, so soft... Really compliments his doe eyes. I've been his waiter quite a few times... We've basically started talking like friends... Yet I don't even know his name...' His hand stopped, breathing slowed down and eyes shut closed. He was dreaming of walking through the meadow with the other man and holding his hand.

 

 

 

'Jooheoney!' Minhyuk hugged his soulmate tightly and pulled him in, closing the door behind. Bright grins grew wide on their faces. The younger man put his hands on Minhyuk's waist and gently kissed the soft lips.

 

'Hey, rainbow.'

 

'You look dashing, honeybun!'

 

'You're really handsome yourself, hyung.' Jooheon followed his boyfriend into the living room.

 

'Hyung, meet my boyfriend Jooheon.'

 

'Hello.' He greeted a man, who lifted up his head from his phone, sitting on the sofa.

 

'Oh, hello. I'm Hoseok, nice to meet you.'

 

'You too.' The youngest showed up a dimply grin.

 

'Sit down, honey. I'll get us some drinks and snacks and then we can get started. You want some tea, coffee or a soda?'

 

'Soda's fine, thanks, hyung.'

 

'Hoseok hyung, do you want something?'

 

'No, thank you. I still have some tea left.' He put his phone down near his mug. Minhyuk left and the eldest turned at the guest with a warm smile. 'He talks about you with great admiration and excitement. I'm glad you make him this happy.'

 

'All I want to do is make him happy.'

 

'I hope. Either way, he tells me you're also studying music, is that right?'

 

'Yes. Are you studying?'

 

'I graduated. I'm a personal trainer.'

 

'Oh. That's cool. I don't really have a job, but I preform sometimes and make some money that way.'

 

'How do you preform?'

 

'I rap the songs which I write and compose myself. Do you enjoy music?'

 

'Yes, very. I often sing and I have actually written one song, but I have never preformed it. It's just a random project.'

 

'Yet it sounds awesome.' Minhyuk said as he walked in.

 

Hoseok chuckled. 'I'm not gonna lie, I'm proud of it.' He coughed. 'Oh, excuse me for a moment.' He went into the bathroom and coughed out daisy petals. _'Why?'_ He sighed.

 

 

 

'Kihyun, sign this.' Jin handed his step brother a document after walking into the younger's office.

 

'What this, hyung?'

 

'The contract with the new meat provider.'

 

'Ah, right.' Kihyun signed where the restaurant's co-ower showed him to. 'By the way, don't forget about dinner with our parents tonight. You promised to introduce them to Namjoon.' He smirked and Seokjin's heart fluttered from the thought of his soulmate.

 

'Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.'

 

 

  
'Hello, I'll be your waiter today.' Yoongi said putting three menus on the table, where three young and friendly men sat. That he did only after he texted Hoseok before.

 

Ten minutes later Hoseok runs in the restaurant winded yet determined and sees the table. He walks closer to it and one of the men notices him. He stands up and begins coming closer. 'Hi, I don't know if you remember me-'

 

'You would usually be our waiter.'

 

'Yeah, what's your name?'

 

'Hoseok.'

 

Hobi giggled. 'My name is also Hoseok.'

 

'Oh, are you my hyung?'

 

'I'm born in 1994.'

 

'Oh.' He grined. 'I was born in 1993.'

 

'Well then, hyung...' He coughed and a coral petal made his way to the floor. 'I... Love you...'

 

The younger saw the warmest and most beautiful smile. 'I love you too... I'm sorry for not telling this earlier. I was out of the country for a few months.'

 

'You're here now.' They looked down at their wrists and saw each other's (or their own) names. 'I guess ramen isn't your soulmate after all.' Hobi laughed as a bright sunshine.

 

'I guess not.' He embraced into the younger's arms and kissed the dimply smirk. 'I have a better one...'

 

'Hyung... What just happened?' Minhyuk asked in shock from his seat.

 

'We just got cured...'

 

'What? You were sick too?' Hobi asked intertwining their fingers.

 

'Yeah, but it's worth it... Just for this moment.'

 

Yoongi was smiling from the counter and whispered. _'I promised you, dear.'_


End file.
